For Your Unconventional Shagging Needs
by JennyLD
Summary: Playing dress-up in polite society has its...advantages. Tencest/Rose fic.


**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who owns my soul, I own nothing.**  
Spoilers: **Journey's End  
**Prompt: **_H__awt smut.__  
_**Thanks To: **Ladychi and Unfolded73 for the beta.**  
Author's Notes: **Written for Wiggiemomsi who won me during the April 2009 Support Stacie Author Auction.

* * *

Rose lifted her skirts, hiking them up around her waist and out of the way. She folded the copious amounts of material--silk and lace, satin and brocade--over an arm, blowing a strand of hair away from her face in frustration. What was it with the Doctor and stopping off in time periods with all the big, flouncy skirts anyway?

Better not be a Reinette thing, she thought with a scowl, eyeing him suspiciously. But he didn't even notice.

His gaze had dropped from her face to the rise and fall of her breasts--it was bloody hard work doing anything in this many layers--then moved further down, eyes darkening considerably when he saw that she wasn't wearing any knickers. _Hadn't_ been wearing any all night in fact. His hands clenched on the arms of the chair, fingers turning white from the pressure.

Turning sideways, she gave her arse a little wiggle, watching him. And with his trousers and pants down around his ankles, she couldn't miss the way his cock twitched in his lap in response.

"Easy access." He licked his lips, adjusting slightly in his seat. "For your...unconventional shagging needs." Humming in approval, he dragged his gaze back up her body slowly, pausing every now and again to enjoy her dips and curves, his breathing speeding up significantly.

Okay, definitely not a Reinette thing.

And maybe the clothing wasn't that bad after all. She could keep the dress, add it to the TARDIS collection. It'd be perfect for playing dress up in. Role-playing. She liked that idea. They could play Lord and Lady. Or, oooh, better yet, she could find a milkmaid's outfit and they could have a quick roll in the hay.

Chuckling to herself, she sauntered over to him, then climbed onto his bare lap, resting her knees on the hard wood of the chair, one on either side of his legs so that she was straddling him.

"You gonna shag me, Doctor?" she asked huskily, lightly tugging on his tie and dropping her head to his at the same time, until they were practically forehead-to-forehead. "'Cause I don't think you are." Lowering herself slightly, just enough that she was hovering, just above his cock, she felt it, hard and pulsing beneath her--knew that he could feel her as well, could feel the heat from her center, radiating down towards him, close--teasingly close--and yet, just out of reach. "Though I might be persuaded to shag you." She tilted her hips, rotating them in such a way as to just tickle the tip of his cock within her folds. "If you're ready for me."

The corners of his mouth curving up in a grin, he darted forward and kissed her. "Been ready," he breathed out, warm breath ghosting over her lips, before he pulled back to watch her. His gaze flickered from her face to her shoulder and back again. "Question is, are you ready for me?"

Strong, sure hands suddenly grasped her around her waist, pushing her down, guiding her to his awaiting erection. Releasing her skirts, letting the silky material settle around them, she reached between her legs and held him steady with one hand, spreading her wet folds apart with the fingers of the other. It took a bit of adjusting before they were lined up perfectly but then he was slipping inside her and she was sliding easily, slickly along his length.

They both let out a moan.

"So tight," he hissed, head dropping back, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. "Should've done it--" his hips jerked up as she pushed down further, seating his hard length more fully inside of her, "like this...long time--"

She clenched her muscles tight around him, increasing friction for the both of them, and he swallowed hard. Leaning forward, she licked his neck, felt his Adam's apple bobbing erratically beneath her tongue. His skin was rough with stubble and tasted salty and sweet all rolled up into one.

"Sure you're ready?" she asked, grinning as she watched him struggling for control. She loved it when he was like this, loved to make him like this. So turned on, needing her so badly, that he was speechless, couldn't think straight, much less form coherent sentences. He was always going on about his superior intellect, when all it took was a nice firm grasp--she clenched around him again--or a sure, steady stroke--she rose up quickly and then slid back down his length--to have him babbling like an ape.

'Course, he'd get back at her for it later. Probably have her begging for mercy within seconds.

She couldn't wait.

Moving slowly, trying to ignore the sudden shakiness in her legs--she was just as affected as he was at this point--she rose up again. Slowly slid off him--

"Ahhh," he groaned as the tip of his cock slipped free of her. She could practically hear the wood splintering off the arm of the chair and falling to the floor. "Don't--" he started, bucking up into her, trying to force his way back inside, but she tsked him.

"None of that now. You don't want me to stop, do you?"

He instantly stilled, waiting for her to make the next move.

She held herself steady, keeping him nestled just inside her folds, and leant down, resting her forehead against his. Arms resting on his shoulders, she wrapped her hands around his neck, fingers tangling in his hair. Her hips rocked forward and back, teasing him, running his swollen head from her clit, all the way back to where he most wanted to be, and then back again, spreading her moisture, and driving the both of them mental.

She bit back a groan. He didn't need to know she was as close to losing her control as he was. That just wouldn't do.

Pulling gently on his silky strands, she took a deep breath, calming herself. Tilting her hips forward again, she lined him up with her center, silently urging him to open his eyes, to look at her. She wanted to watch him, to watch his expressions as she fucked him. Wanted to stare into his brown eyes as he came.

Rose could tell he was close, wouldn't last much longer. Not after all the teasing she'd put him through all day. Stealing kisses in the gardens while old ladies sipped tea on the other side of the rose bushes. Biting, nipping at his skin when no one was looking. Whispering naughty words in his ear--all the things she wanted to do to him, with him--during his speech, when all eyes were on him.

Grabbing the bulge in his trousers and rubbing it roughly during the coronation.

"Doctor," she demanded, letting him slip back inside her just a bit.

He looked at her, his gaze heavy-lidded. He was out of breath, winded. And they'd barely even started.

Then he was moving quickly, so fast it startled her, capturing her mouth in a bruising kiss, teeth gnashing against hers in his haste. Tongue prying her lips open, hips bucking up into her, he delved inside at the same time he slipped between her folds. He was stroking her, her mouth and her intimate muscles, in just the way he knew she liked. Just the way he knew made her lose control.

She sucked in a shaky breath.

Sure hands slid their way up her stomach. Fingers hooked inside the lace of her dress, then quickly ripped downward, baring her to his gaze. She moaned low and in the back of her throat, letting herself slide back down onto him, nails digging into his shoulders, as her eyes squeezed shut.

"Delicious," he murmured, rocking his hips up into her in a steady rhythm as he fucked her from below. He bit at her nipple. Then the other one. "Positively scrumptious." He took her slightly puckered flesh in between his teeth, rolling it into a hardened nub and then suckling on it, sending bolts of pleasure straight down to her center.

Her skirt was shoved to the side again. Then ripped when it wouldn't cooperate. The sound of the sonic screwdriver and tearing fabric filled the room and the loud noises reminded her that there were still guests somewhere nearby. The party wasn't over yet and anyone could walk in on them at any moment, catch them in the act.

She didn't care.

Hands shaking, she helped sort through the yards of fabric, yanking and ripping and tossing the dress to the floor.

Screw playing dress up.

The Doctor released her nipple with a wet pop, gazing up at her from beneath a curtain of brown fringe. "Fuck me, Rose," he breathed out across her puckered flesh, watching it harden even more. "Want you to fuck me now. Hard and fast." He watched her for a second more before diving down to scrape his teeth across her other nipple, then sucked that one into his mouth as well.

Firm hands once again grasped her around the waist, urging her body upward this time. "Yes, Rose," the words were whispered in her ear, cool breath ghosting over her neck and shoulders, "fuck him. I wanna watch you fuck him, hard and fast, just like he asked."

A shudder ran down her spine at the Doctor's words, and her hands dropped to the arms of the chair, scrambling for purchase on flesh and wood and rope. Beneath her hands was warm skin, heated with desire. Much like her own. A noticeable contrast to the hands on her waist, pressing her back down now while moving upwards at the same, cupping her breasts. Holding them, putting them on display.

She arched her back, pressing forward into hands and mouths that fondled and stroked and pinched, and bit and sucked and licked. Falling backward at the same time, striving for as much contact with the Doctor as she could.

Both of them.

The Time Lord one, naked and pressing into her from behind, his cock hard against her back.

And the human one, fucking her from below.

"Doctor, please," she begged, rising, quicker this time, enjoying the way his cock felt stroking her inner walls. Making them clamp down in pleasure. Then she dropped back down, squeezing him tighter as she went.

She wanted to make him come undone first. Wanted to hear him call out her name.

Up and down, faster and harder. Clenching.

The Doctors, both of the same mind, lavished their attention on her chest. One for each breast, at the same time, then switching, alternating. Sharing.

Her human one sucking, nipping, _licking_. Her Time Lord one flicking, pinching, twisting--clockwise, then counter-clockwise, then clockwise again.

They were driving her mental with need, making her dizzy with pleasure.

She didn't know how much longer she'd last. Not at this rate. Not with both of them touching her at the same time. She could already feel herself spiraling out of control.

Dropping his hands from her chest, the Doctor behind her let them slid slowly down her stomach batting away a piece of her dress still clinging to her sweaty skin. Then he slipped between her legs and she could feel him, reaching out to grasp the base of his double's cock. Could feel him squeezing, stroking, moving in time with her, bringing his duplicate closer and closer to the edge.

Rose fell forward, body no longer able to stay upright. Knees bruised. Resting her arms on the back of the chair, she quickly found that she had more control this way. Could move faster, deeper. Could manage just the right amount of pressure, in just the right spot, that...

The human Doctor started to buck up quickly, uncontrollably, moving erratically inside her. Brushing against the sweet spot inside her folds, making her groan and move faster on him.

The Doctor dropped his head back, eyes squeezing shut and she tossed a look over her shoulder. Saw his nails digging deep into the wood of the chair.

She knew he was there.

Turning her gaze back on him, watching his face as he came, loving the way it scrunched up so tight. Normally he'd be vocal right now, but he kept quiet this time, probably so they didn't get caught, and she instantly regretted not being able to hear him call out her name.

Holding herself still on him, knees bent, she sat completely in his lap. On his cock. Had him buried so deep within her she knew she'd be sore the next day. She didn't care. It felt too good.

Squeezing her muscles tightly around him, she could feel him throbbing, pulsing as he came. Quick, short bursts at first, then slower and longer ones, as their combined fluids slowly slid out of her and slid down her leg.

Forehead resting against his, she waited for his orgasm to subside. When it finally did and he opened his eyes, she couldn't help but smile. "Hello."

"Hello." He smiled back, pressing his lips to hers.

There was a gentle pressure against her back and she felt the Doctor behind her adjusting himself, pulling his hand out from between their bodies. He brushed her sweat-dampened hair away from her neck and deposited a kiss just below her ear, then rested his chin on her shoulder. Grinning at the both of them, he licked the palm of his hand, sucking his tongue back into his mouth and savoring the flavor.

"Mmm," he moaned, and Rose felt an unsatisfied ache in her center at the sound of his voice. "Delicious. Mind if I have a taste?"


End file.
